


A long tale that was worth the wait

by 1Jemmagirl22



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Canon Compliant, F/M, FitzSimmons Daughter - Freeform, Fitzsimmons child - Freeform, Fitzsimmons family Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 7x13Fitzsimmons and Alya after their last scene in 7x13.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	A long tale that was worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is what i hope happened after that finale scene along with my own lot of head cannon's. 
> 
> Fitzsimmons are my first and top OTP and always will be. Alya just melts my heart and i love that us Fitzsimmons shippers finally have a happy ending to make all the pain we suffered worth it.

This is your kingdom,  
This is your crown,  
This is your story,  
This is your moment don’t look down.  
\- Daughter by sleeping at last

Jemma turned to see Fitz and Alya running around on the grass.

They lived in a beautiful cottage in Perthshire Scotland. They had all the money they needed sense they got the billions Deke had made.

The past year had been beautiful. They had played with Alya and worked in their own personal lab. It was the first time in over a decade that they hadn’t felt like they were about to die. 

Alya ran over and hid behind Jemma. “Momma daddy’s chasing me, I have to hide.” She said as she duked her head.

Fitz ran over and grabbed Alya. “I got you little monkey.” He said as they sat down next to Jemma. 

“I think it’s time for a nap, sweetie.” Jemma said.

“But momma I don’t want to sleep.” Alya said.

“How about we tell you a story?” Fitz said.

Alya nodded. “Yes please.”

“Well sweetheart what story do you want to hear?” Fitz asked.

“A Long one.” She said.

“Okay then sweetie lie down next to daddy and I’ll tell you a story.” Jemma said.

“Once upon a time their lived a girl. She was smart and kind and loved science. The girl had a friend he was a kind and brave boy who was always there for her.

Eventually when they had grown up they went out on an adventure together. They joined a group of people trying to help people. 

The girl and boy where very good at science and made all manner of inventive things to assist their team and the people they helped.

However all to soon they realized their adventure was dangerous. The girl got infected and almost died but luckily the boy helped her find the cure.

Not to long after that the organization the girl and boy worked for fell apart. They even had to fight against one of their own friends. He pushed them in a container and threw them to the bottom of the sea.

The boy wanted the girl to save herself because of how much he cared for her but she wouldn’t leave him behind. The girl managed to escape and save the boy but the boy would never be the same.

Months later the girl decided to leave, her being around was only hurting the boy. Even after the girl left the boy still thought he saw her with him.

Soon the girl returned but the boy was hurt and they were apart even though they were side by side. Eventually they started to come back to each other and after many optiscles they where going to go out to dinner.

However the universe seemed to be against them as right after the boy asked the girl out to dinner she was taken by a magical rock and all who remained believed she was forever lost.

After six long months the boy finally found the truth. The rock had taken her across space and the boy was determined to get her back.

He traveled to a castle and used the magic rock to make a portal. He dove through the hole in the universe and brought the girl back safely.

However it was not as happy as it should have been. While on the planet the girl had fallen in love with an astronaut who had been trapped there many years.

Once the boy found out he helped her get him back. The boy loved her so much he would do anything to make her happy even bring back her lover. 

The girl confronted the boy and he declared they where cursed. She confessed that she loved the boy and the astronaut.

Soon after the boy and the girl were kidnapped by evil men who wanted to bring a monster from another world. They torchered the girl until the boy agreed to help.

The boy told the girl that he could never choose anything over her and than he went to the other world. While he was there he discovered the astronaut had died saving the girl many months before.

The boy returned and was reunited with the girl. Soon they decided to start over from where they began when they were just children. 

Soon they were together and happy but their happiness did not last long. The boy had begun to work with a scientist who was loyal to a woman.

This woman was evil and wanted the boy for her own. She made a magical prison where the boy was trapped and shaped into whatever she pleased. 

The girl went into the prison and rescued the boy but after everything he had done in the prison he felt the girl deserved someone far better than him.

Before the girl could help the boy she was taken by another magical rock far into the future. The boy worked hard and froze himself in time so that he could save her.

Once they were reunited they promised to never leave each other again. They returned from the future and were married. 

Soon after they were married the boy fell apart and was locked away for his crimes. The girl discovered that a man who had come from the future with them was actually their grandson whom soon the girl would come to love.

The girl freed the boy and soon they tried to stop an evil child from tearing apart the world. She kept them hostage and said she would kill the girl if the didn’t help her. And as the boy could put nothing before her they did.

After the escaped from the evil child they had to go apart just for a time and in that time the boy was killed. The girl was heartbroken and lost her mind.

She set out on a journey to find the version of the boy still frozen in space. After a long year of searching they where finally reunited but this time they were trapped in their own heads. 

Eventually the boy’s guardian who had helped him saved them and they returned home.

Soon however they had to leave their home with the guardian and head out into to space to make sure they could go back and save their friends. 

While out in the space the boy and the girl had a daughter. She was beautiful and their light, they named her after the girl’s favorite star.

Soon after the girl was born it was time for the girl to return to help their friends. The boy and girl had designed an invention that made the girl forget everything about what they had done incase she was captured.

However it also meant the girl had to forget their daughter as well. The boy and the girl hid their daughter and made sure she was protected while they helped their friends.

After the girl went back she was captured and the evil man who took her tried to search her mind. He failed but the invention made her forget everything.

Her grandson tried to get her to remember but it was the boy reminding her of their daughter that made her remember.

Soon they defeated the evil man and returned to their daughter. They where finally safe and happy, they vowed that they would let nothing harm their little light.

And the lived Happily Ever After, the end.” Jemma finished the story to find Alya sleeping soundly.

“You think she liked the story?” Fitz asked.

“I think she did.” Jemma said.

Fitz got up and grabbed Jemma’s arm. “What are you doing?” she asked.

“Alya is sleeping.” Fitz said and then he kissed her.

They finally had their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone gets the Originals reference please tell me it's very subtle.


End file.
